


Edge

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, But It’s Human Vs Angelic Stamina That’s The Problem, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Builds Cas A Fucking Machine, Dean Questions His Sexual Prowess, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Out Castiel, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s impossible to keep up with an angel, and trying just leaves Dean exhausted during the day.It takes him a while but when he finally comes up with a solution, it also helps him fulfil one of fantasies involving his angel.





	Edge

It’s when Dean lets out a jaw breaking yawn for the fifth time that Sam seems to have had enough; he taps the steering wheel and points to a gas station up ahead, and Dean knows better than to argue.

Sam’s got that look about him and he’s too tired for a fight or a lecture.

He gets neither.

Sam just comes around to the driver’s side, gently eases his brother out from behind the wheel, and settles him in the back seat, with the old blanket from the trunk tossed over him.

Dean uses his jacket as a pillow, folding it and resting it against the seat before he finally gets comfortable.

“I love you both,” Sam says, as he pulls them back into the traffic and towards home again. “But you gotta spend a little more time sleeping, Dean. And that, believe me, is all I ever want to say on this subject.”

Dean would disagree if he had the energy because it’s really not that simple, except that he’s pretty sure it would involve telling Sam more about his and Cas’s sex life than his brother wants or needs to know.

So, he sleeps instead, and lets his brain work on the problem while he does.

++

The problem, in a nutshell is stamina.

 _His_ stamina, and he’s not ashamed to acknowledge it because even if he was twenty two he _still_ wouldn’t be able to keep up with the angel in his bed.

Cas is always ready to go again and, though he’s too decent to say, loves Dean too much to risk hurting his feelings, Dean knows that Cas is rarely as satisfied as he deserves to be.

As Dean wants him to be.

He wants Cas to be sweat soaked and panting, barely able to remember his own name, and he wants him to be that way because he, Dean, made him.

But he has to face facts; he just can’t keep up with Cas, and it’s the trying that leaves him so exhausted most of the time.

Because he’s not a quitter, but this time around he has to admit that old fashioned Winchester stubbornness isn’t going to cut it.

Something has to, though, but if there’s one thing Dean excels it, it’s problem resolution.

This time around won’t be any different.

++

Cas took some convincing, Dean isn’t going to lie.

He can kind of understand, because at first glance the machine looks like something designed for the purpose of torture.

(Which is pretty accurate, but it’ll be the _good_ kind of torture).

But Cas trusts Dean, even if it takes some kissing and some petting, and the promise of some home made burgers later to get his skittish little angel to cooperate.

And now Cas is on his kneels on their bed, face turned so he can look at Dean, chest pressed to the mattress, with Dean’s creation positioned securely between his legs.

Anchoring it had been a problem, but he’s got a couple of extra length ratchet straps lashing it down.

As for making sure his angel doesn’t go anywhere either, both Cas’s wrists and ankles are cuffed to the side of the machine, meaning his arms are pulled back flush with his hips, ensuring he has zero give to try and pull away.

Just looking at him, like that, makes it very hard for Dean to maintain his composure, but he gets a hold of it.

“Safeword, Cas?”

Cas is kind of nervous, Dean can see that; it’s not the first time they’ve used toys on each other, or the first time he’s ever tied Cas up, but it’s the first time they’ve done anything like this.

“Nova,” he says, and Dean nods.

He’s already prepped Cas, and lubed up the dildo that’s going to be pounding into him shortly, so all that leaves is to press the magic button.

Dean does.

The toy, already settled comfortably within Cas, pulls out to about an inch from the tip, and slowly slides back in.

Cas gives a surprised sound, like he didn’t expect it to feel so good (Dean can attest that it does; he gave it a try out at all the levels because there was no way he was letting it near Cas until he knew it wouldn’t actually hurt).

He lets it run at that slow, steady pace for a couple of minutes, watches the effect it has on Cas, that easy pleasure moving through his angel’s bound form.

And then Dean adjusts the setting to the next level.

Cas grunts as the dildo slides home harder on the next round, digs a little deeper, a little faster, rocking him forward with the motion.

And then does it again, and again, and again.

“Dean,” he pants.

Dean has the remote in his hand; there’s a red button on it that will immediately stop everything, and he lets his thumb hover over it as he comes closer to the angel.

“Cas?”

“It’s...too much, Dean.”

Dean drops into a squat next to the bed. Those are the words he’s been waiting to hear since the first time he fucked Cas and realised how hard it was going to be to keep satisfied a partner who could smite demons and blow up cars with the power of his mind.

He runs his hand along Cas’s back, feels him trembling as his body slips towards the edge.

And then he pushes the machine up a level.

Cas actually screams, and Dean’s real glad Sam agreed to go hit the local bars and let them have the bunker to themselves for the night.

No way he’d have done anything other than burst in here if he heard Cas make a sound like that.

But he doesn’t hear the magic word, so Dean pulls up a chair and settles down to watch the show.

Cas looks…. He doesn’t want to be some melodramatic asshole, but the angel looks so fucking _gorgeous_ like this that Dean could come just from the sight of him.

Body taut, hands tugging against the cuffs keeping him in place, shuddering, moaning, eyes squeezed shut as the dildo fucks into him, and, yes, there’s a sheen of sweat now glistening on his skin.

His first orgasm looks like it tears him half apart, making him arch up as best he can despite the restraints, and then he flops forward again, each breath a desperate gasp.

“Dean, please, I can’t.”

There’s no way that’s all Cas has in him, and Dean knows it; he’s tried to fuck Cas to where he is now, and all he ended up with was feeling kind of like a sexual washout even if Cas was quick to assure him he was content.

But maybe, and Dean’s willing to admit, this isn’t all about Cas. It’s kind of been his fantasy for months now to leave Cas fucked out and worn, to see him covered in his own cum, an overstimulated, begging mess, and finally…. 

Yeah, this is going to tick the box for a lot of Dean’s sexual wish list items.

Cas’s second orgasm is just as fierce as the first, and he’s sobbing after, shaking hard, and pleading with his eyes because he’s breathing too hard to use his voice.

Again, Dean’s thumb comes to rest on the red button. 

“Cas?”

Cas shakes his head, and Dean can’t tell if it’s _don’t stop_ or please, I’ve had enough.

He dials the machine down to the slow, easy pace it started at, lets Cas settle a little.

“Cas, talk to me.”

“Stop, please, please, stop.”

Dean ends up crouched by his side again, and it’s awkward, but he kisses Cas gently. “Once more, angel, okay?”

“Dean, please.”

But Cas knows his safeword, and Dean waits but doesn’t hear it.

He sits back again, and pushes the machine to the highest level.

Cas looks like he’s going to shake apart; the machine’s pace is brutal, Dean knows from experience, but he also knows that when it makes Cas come this time it will be like nothing he’s ever experienced before.

He’s apparently not wrong because when it does tip Cas over the edge, the lights in the room flicker and go out.

The emergency lighting comes on in its place, and Dean knows he’s going to have to fix the fuses later, but for now…

He turns the machine off, watches the dildo automatically retract, and Cas’s hole twitches like it’s gotten too used to being so full, so used.

Dean’s left with a pliant, mute angel to carefully uncuff. He unstraps the machine and puts it down on the floor, before carefully climbing into bed and tucking Cas into his side.

“Hey,” he says, stroking Cas’s cheek, trying to draw him out. “Cas? You okay?”

Cas stares up at him, and Dean can feel the tiniest trembles running through him. Maybe he overdid that a little. 

“Cas.”

“I think…”. Cas closes his eyes, as if doing some kind of internal assessment. “You may have broken me.”

Dean leans down to kiss his forehead, feeling a little guilty. “But I can put you back together, again, right?”

The smile this earns him is tired, but warm. “You always do.”


End file.
